


Melody and Harmony

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a soft tune: quiet and whimsical and entirely Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody and Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> An old fanfic I decided to spruce up. Written soon after the split.
> 
> Can be read as a Gen fanfic, can be read as a pre-slash fanfic. It's all up to the reader's perception. :D

“Jaejoong?”

There was no answer; everything in Jaejoong’s apartment was silent. Junsu couldn’t even hear any soft music playing in the background. He wandered around the kitchen, wondering where Jaejoong could have gone. He had texted Junsu earlier and asked him to come over, had mentioned he wanted Junsu to listen to a song he had been working on into the early hours of the morning.

Junsu had an epiphany then and made his way from the kitchen to the back room where Jaejoong kept all of his recording equipment. Jaejoong lay sprawled over his keyboard with his arms resting on the keys and his cheek pressed against one of the speakers. His hair had fallen into his face and fluttered with his every exhale.

“Idiot,” Junsu muttered affectionately and walked further into the room. He reached out to brush Jaejoong’s hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. He then bent down and, with his mouth pressed almost against Jaejoong’s skin, he whispered, “Wake up, hyung.”

Jaejoong’s eyes moved under his eyelids and his breathing began to quicken, but it was a few moments before he was awake enough to open his eyes. He slowly unfurled from his hunched position and Junsu winced in sympathy when Jaejoong’s spine popped in multiple places. He reached out and placed his hands on Jaejoong’s shoulders and began to rub them gently.

“Junsu,” Jaejoong said, his voice thick with sleep and something else Junsu couldn’t name. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearly three in the afternoon,” Junsu said. “Lean forward, hyung.” He dropped his hands from Jaejoong’s shoulders to his lower back. Jaejoong groaned in appreciation and his head fell forward onto his chest.

“That feels good,” he whispered.

“What time did you fall asleep?” Junsu asked.

“I think I fell asleep soon after I texted you,” Jaejoong said through clenched teeth. Junsu had pressed against a knot of muscle that was particularly painful.

“Idiot,” Junsu said again, only this time with more force. “Why did you stay up until nine in the morning?”

“I finished the song I was working on. I had to, Junsu; it’s all I could think about. I knew I wouldn’t get any rest until I had finished it.”

Junsu hummed a noncommittal response and continued to massage the ache out of Jaejoong’s muscles in silence. He left no patch of skin untouched and by the time he was done, Jaejoong had slumped forward against the keyboard again and was nearly asleep.

“Come on, hyung,” Junsu said and grabbed Jaejoong by the hand to pull him off the bench. “You need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Jaejoong muttered but allowed Junsu to pull him into the kitchen. He sat at the counter and watched Junsu as he began to search through the fridge.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Junsu scoffed. He began to pull milk and cheese and eggs out of the fridge and sat them on the counter. “You don’t eat enough; you’re too skinny.”

Jaejoong brushed the comment aside. Both Junsu and Yoochun had been on his case about his weight loss. He really wished they wouldn’t worry themselves sick over him. He was okay, really.

“Hyung?” Junsu’s voice broke into Jaejoong’s thoughts.

“Don’t call me that,” Jaejoong said, feeling annoyed. He put his elbows on the counter and cradled his pounding head in his hands. He really shouldn’t have stayed up so late.

He could hear Junsu approaching him but he wasn’t expecting to be pulled off the bar stool and guided back down the hallway. They passed the music room and the small room Jaejoong used as a library.

“Where are we going?” Jaejoong asked through a yawn.

“I’m putting you to bed,” Junsu said as he pushed Jaejoong’s bedroom door open. He pushed Jaejoong into the room and shut the door behind them. “Strip.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Junsu, if you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask.”

Junsu walked forward until his body was flush against Jaejoong’s and even then, he continued to press forward so that Jaejoong was forced to take a few steps back. Jaejoong hadn’t expected to feel his bed against the backs of his knees; but that had been Junsu’s plan all along and as soon as they were within range, Junsu pushed Jaejoong down until he was lying on the bed. Junsu then swiftly divested Jaejoong of his shirt and pants before he could say anything.

“Go to sleep, Jaejoongie,” Junsu whispered in Jaejoong’s ear once the elder was arranged comfortably on the bed and the blankets were tucked in around his chin. Jaejoong nodded at him, already half asleep. Junsu bent down and pressed a gentle kiss against Jaejoong’s forehead then stood up to leave the room.

He walked back down the hallway toward the music room. There were sheets of paper lying all over the floor that had notes and lyrics scribbled all over them. Junsu picked them up and glanced at them then sat down on the bench in front of the keyboard and pressed play. The song Jaejoong had been so determined to finish began to trickle from the speakers. It was a soft tune: quiet and whimsical and entirely Jaejoong.

While Jaejoong slept, Junsu listened carefully. He wrote on the papers comments about the parts he thought were good and left suggestions for things he thought could be changed. He then re-recorded the song, implementing the changes he had made.

Unbeknownst to Junsu, Jaejoong had woken sometime in the midst of his work, but hadn’t left his bed. He was too warm and comfortable; and he had wanted to listen to Junsu play.

As he coaxed the music from the keys, Junsu sang along quietly. His voice filled Jaejoong’s head and body, and all of the aches and stress he had been feeling over the last couple of weeks melted from his bones. Once Junsu had reached the end of the piece, Jaejoong smiled and snuggled back into his pillows.

“There,” he whispered. “Now it’s finally finished.”


End file.
